The Number Game
by CrashTheMIGHTY
Summary: This is a story based on true events that actually happen in my daily life. Numbers will be used instead of names to protect identities.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is meh first story so please don't be harsh! Yeah, I know it's a lil cheezy, but hey! I wrote this at like, 2 in the am cuz my friend is a friggin slave driver . Anyway, the reason this story is called "The NumberGame" is because I used numbers instead of names to protect my friends' identity. Yes, this story is based on TRUTH! So, without further adieu, please enjoy "The Number Game!"**

**~Crash**

Chapter 1

One day, while 24 and 6 were hanging out with 15 and 23, they began to realize that 7 and 9, who were a couple, weren't as lovey-dovey as usual. They found this to be unusual, so they voiced their opinion to 15 and 23 to see what they thought about 7 and 9's relationship.

"Now that you've mentioned it," said 23. "They do seem a bit awkward around each other."

"I think 7 doesn't like 9 as much as he did when they first started going out." Stated 15.

"Maybe he likes someone else. It was always my belief that guys like more than one girl at a time, ya know?" added 6. "But, who?"

"I think it's you 6!" giggled 24. "I mean, he flirts with you _all _the time! And you kind of flirt back…"

"… I'm sorry, but it's not like that…" said 6 in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I don't think he likes 6." Said 23 matter-of-factly.

"Oooh! Maybe _you_ like him!" 6 said slyly. "You do kind of follow him around like a lost puppy. Like 24 did to 16 on the last day of school!"

"IDON'TLIKETALKINGABOUTTHAT!"

"Hahahahaha! But it's true…"

"Yeah…" a blush began to creep onto her cheeks.

"Hey," interrupted 23. "15 and I have to go now! See ya later!" and with that, they were off.

After about an hour or so, 24 had to go home too. "Bye 6! See you at school tomorrow!" and so she left.

While gathering her things at her locker the next day at school, 24 noticed that something was wrong with 16.

"Hey 16! What' wrong?" she asked.

"Uh… well, you see…" he stuttered, seemingly unable to just come out with what he wanted to say. "Uh… do you still, ya know…?" Poor 16 started to blush.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know…" giggled 24, causing his blush to grow even redder. 16 took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"Do you still have a crush on me 24!" he practically yelled. She blinked a few times before she fully processed what he had said. You see, sometime ago, 24 had told 16 that she liked him.

*FLASHBACK*

'_Okay, you can do this!' _24 thought confidently. Today was the day she would tell her best friend 16 how she really felt about him. 24 picked up the phone and went to her menu. She then clicked the messaging icon and went to "Create New Message." Hesitantly, she began clicking away at the buttons on her phone's keyboard. After she was done, she read over her message a few times to make sure it was right.

"_Hey 16! I just wanted to let u no that I have a crush on you…"_

'_Lame, but it will have to do.' _She thought. Then she hit send. That was it. The deed had been done, and now all she had to do was wait, which wasn't as long as she had thought. Once she felt her phone vibrate, all of her nerves had melted away and were immediately replaced by anxiety. She looked at the message alert that had appeared on her screen. Drawing in a deep breath, she pressed her finger to the button the read "View."

"_Omigosh im so sorry but I don't feel that way about u!_

_ I thot we were just friends! Please don't hate me!"_

24's heart sank and she felt like she was about to cry…

*ENDFLASHBACK*

"16…" 24 was speechless. After a couple of seconds passed, she shook her head gently and smiled up at him sadly. She felt bad when she saw his face fall. "I'm sorry but… I'm not quite sure how I feel about you right now-"

16 cut her off. "Do you _still_ like 25?" he asked in a slightly hurt tone.

"No, actually… I think I may have feelings for 3… But don't feel like it's impossible for me to ever like you again! Things could change!"

"Yeah, maybe… So, I won't give up on you! You will like me again someday!" he said with a small smile on his face. Right then the bell rang for class to start, and 16 pulled 24 into tight hug before he ran off. 24 was stunned. She knew that 16 had liked her at one point in the sixth grade, but she had no clue that he still did! All of this was too much to take in at once! Then reality came back to her.

"CRAP I'M LATE FOR CLASS!"

Luckily, 24 was able to make it to class before the teacher did. She quickly took her place between 3 and 6 right as the teacher walked through the door. Hopefully he would not notice her panting…

"Okay, class! Get to work on your projects or whatever…" the teacher proceeded to do work on the computer as the class did whatever they wanted.

"Hey 3?" said 24 shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Um… NEVERMIND!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms around causing her to fall out of her chair. She then crawled away to a corner of the room to sulk at her stupidity.

6, who saw the whole thing, got up to try and comfort her friend. "Yo… What was that mess? I'm sorry but that was embarrassing to watch!" Okay… so maybe she wasn't the _best _at comforting others, but hey! At least she tried… "Was that supposed to be some sad attempt at flirting?"

"…"

"So you _do_ like 3! 24, you know you can't hide things from me." This was true. 24 distinctly remembered how 6 had totally _called_ her crush on 16. 6 was creepy like that…

"So what if I do! Maybe you're just saying that because you like 8!" 24 retorted, earning a sigh from 6.

"24… Just… No. I'm sorry, but no."

"I don't know… I think he might like you!"  
"24, the other day you were saying that 7 liked me! Make up your mind!" at that moment, the two girls were interrupted.

"Hello~!" Chimed a familiar voice.

'_Speak of the devil…' _thought 6 bitterly.

"Aww! Little 24, what is wrong?" said 8 while crouching down to her level and pulling her into a hug. 6's eyebrow twitched at this.

"You are not needed here, 8!" she exclaimed harshly.

"You can't keep her all to yourself 6! Learn to share!" he retorted back while standing up, pulling 24 along with him. "Come along 24! You can tell daddy all about what happened whe-"

He was suddenly cut off by a firm kick to the nadgers, courtesy of 6. 24 just watched the two with an expression that read _"I'm used to it." _

The two continued to wrestle for a while longer until the teacher felt compelled to do something about it. After they were separated, everyone went back to what they were doing.

"8 is such a friggin perv! I so wanna castrate him!"

"Don't worry about it… I'm used to it because of 17. He does weird things to me all of the time!" at that moment the two girls heard a content sigh come from the boy who they hadn't realized was sitting there. "Hey 4… are you okay?"

"WHAT!" he exclaimed, a little squeak managing to escape his pre-pubescent vocal cords. "Oh, it's you guys…" he trailed off and continued to do what he was doing before they had distracted him.

"What's that?" asked 6, trying to look over 4's shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Uh, NOTHING!" he began squeaking again as crimson blush made its way across his cheeks. He grabbed what looked to be a piece of paper and shoved it into his backpack.

"4…" 24 began while snaking her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his head. "Can we please~ see what you were drawing?"

"No, now would you kindly remove your noodles from my neck…" he said shrugging 24's arms off with his shoulders in a way that made him look very uncomfortable at the close contact. Right then the bell for the next class rang. "Now, if you will excuse me…" he said before darting away.

_End_

**I have had this lying around for like, ever, so I am posting all 5 chapters one after the other. Though I assure you, other chapters are soon to come! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, yeah, I realize this chapter is a lil short :\ but, hey! It's important! By the way I thought I should tell you that I am 24, but my character is totally different than me D: Actually, a lot of my friends' characters are a lil bit different than they are.. But this is still true! And it turns out that I only have 4 chapters finished... so those I will be posting until I feel like writing the rest :3**

Chapter 2

2nd period was very uneventful, save for 23 constantly flirting with 7. She was lucky that 9 wasn't there to see. Even though it was obvious that she didn't like him anymore, 9 was very protective of her boyfriend. Once, she had bitten 20 so hard that she bled just for_ looking_ at 7.

Once the tardy bell for 3rd period had rang, everyone picked up where they had left off, which meant there was no escape for 4. As soon as class began, 4 was blinded buy a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his head.

"Hey! What the-" he began, but was cut off by a distinctly bubbly voice.

"Shhh… everything is going to be okay." Lulled 24, moving her hand so she could stroke 4's hair in an _"I'm gonna rape you" _way. This, in turn, caused 4 to squeak and flail his limbs around.

"GOT IT!" came another familiar voice. 4's heart sank. While 24 was distracting him, 6 had gone through his bag to retrieve the crumpled up drawing he had tried to hide earlier! "Uh… 4? I-Is this…"

'_Oh GOD!' _He thought. _'My life is over…"_

"Is that supposed to be 17!" said 24, finishing what 6 had started to say. "4… You are such a good artist!" Leave it to 24 to totally miss the point. He had drawn a picture of 17 and himself engaged in a loving embrace, but she had completely overlooked that major detail. Instead, she saw a picture worth framing, most likely. 6 looked like she was trying her best not to strangle the other girl for her naiveté.

"So what if it is!" said 4, breaking the awkward silence between the three. "We are friends. Friends hug. It's as simple as that." He stated with a "humph!" at the end.

"Yeah but do friends grope one another's asses?" snickered 6 as she shoved the paper in his face, as if to reassure him that she wasn't lying. Of course he believed her, he was the one who drew it. The fact that she noticed is what got him. A deep red blush made its way across 4's face as 6 continued to laugh at his inner desires.

Yes, it was true. 4 was in love with 17. No hiding it any more. His secret was out, and there was nothing he could do but "come out of the closet" and tell the truth. He had first discovered this odd feeling towards his best friend when he was still in middle school. At first, he had no idea what to do! He had not known that he was gay, much less in love with 17! He had been ashamed in the beginning, but slowly learned to deal with these strange feelings.

As he was explaining the story behind the drawing, he heard sniffling coming from the girl above him, who's arms where now draped on his shoulders. "24…" he said softly. "Are you… crying?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAH! 4! THAT WAS S-SUCH A, A-A BEAUTIFUL S-STORY!" she wailed loudly, squeezing 4 tightly in her arms to the point where he squeaked again.

6, choosing to ignore her strange friend, was still examining the drawing when it was quickly snatched away from her. "Hey what's the-" she began, but once she saw who it was standing there, she zipped her lips.

4's heart sank yet again as he caught sight of his embarrassing artwork being mused over by the teacher. "No porno in school." He stated nonchalantly before turning around retreating to his desk with said "porno" in hand. After one last look, he placed the paper gently into his desk drawer for safe keeping until later…

4 was practically dead all throughout lunch. All he could think of was his poor drawing. No telling what it was going to suffer later on in the clutches of that pervy teacher of his…

"Aww, cheer up 4!" tried 24, but not even her bubbly personality could cure him. She continued anyway. "I'm sure he will through it away later…"

"Yeah, after he's done wanking with it!" laughed 6.

"What are we talking about?" inquired 10 as he sat down with his girlfriend 22. 22 was most likely the _nicest_ person you will _ever_ meet. No joke. Much unlike 10's last girlfriend, 11, who was the "Queen of Douchebags" (dubbed so bye anyone who knew her). "_God must be feeling generous today." _6 had said once she received the news of their breakup.

"Nothing that concerns you!" snapped 6. 10 remained unfazed, already quite used to her unexplained hatred towards him. There must have been some good deep down in her, for she allowed him to continue sitting at their lunch table every day. She most likely disliked him because he had dragged 11 to sit with them during the time he was dating her. You could say that 6 and 11 didn't exactly get along well…

After that, he was completely ignored by everyone at the table, save for 22, which he didn't mind. The rest of lunch was filled with constant whining from 4 and the sad attempts at comfort from his friends.

_End_

**Haha my computer is spazzin out lol wut :\ kinda annoying. It started typing in Russian! I rearry don't rike technorogy D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Third chapter! Well the story is coming along nicely :D I'm only uploading this because I want to become a beta reader, so once I post 5 chapters, please consider me to beta your stories!**

Chapter 3

5th period came around eventually. Sadly, this is where 6 must leave us, though only briefly!

24 sat in her seat which was, again, next to 3. Every time he so much as looked at her, she would squeal and blush! Knowing that she would never be able to continue class like this, she decided to distract herself by gazing around the room. The first thing she noticed was 9 staring at 4 with a lustful look in her eyes. '_Ah. So _this_ is why 9 and 7 are having love issues.' _thought 24.

She focused in on 4, who had started yet another drawing of him and 17 performing slightly disturbing activities. She knew that it was up to her get the two together, though the task might prove difficult considering the possibility that 17 was indeed straight. 17 was like 8, though not as… straight forward. The chances of him being as straight as a rainbow were slim to none.

As 24 got up to turn in her completed assignment, she noticed 18 and 13 giggling about something. Curious, she went over to them in hopes of them sharing with her what was so funny.

"He guys, what's so funny?" the two girls turned to her, motioning for her to come closer. 24 did so as 18, a close friend of 17's, cupped her hands around her ear. 18 then proceeded to whisper into her ear:

"17 told me the other day that he was actually _gay_!"

"WHAT?" shrieked 24. This was strange news, considering how flirtatious he was. Maybe that was a cover up?

"It's true!" confirmed 13.

"Isn't that totally insane!"

"No! It's wonderful! As of right now, it's even better than sliced bread!" exclaimed 24. And with that, she skipped back to her desk with an excited smile on her face. For the rest of the period, she stared at 4 with a certain glint in her eyes that made him fear for his life…

Right now, it was passing period between 5th and 6th period. 24 managed to catch up to 4 and strike up a conversation with him on his way to his locker.

"So…4…" she started in a tone that worried him.

"What do you want?" asked 4, getting straight to the point.

"I think you should ask 17 out." She stated with a giggle.

This caused 4 to become very flustered. "Wh-wh-wh-Why on earth would I do that!"

"Because something tells me he might say yes~!" she sang.

"…You know something, don't you!" he accused.

"Maybe…" oh she defiantly knew something "Just trust me on this." She paused for a moment before continuing. "How about I make you a deal?" she offered.

"What kind of deal?" questioned 4.

"If you ask 17 out, then I will ask out 3!" she said excitedly.

"You like 3?" she nods. "Since when?"

"Not for too long… So is it a deal?" He took a moment to think about it before he answered.

"Okay, deal." He said finally.

"Great! So, during passing period to 7th, we're gonna go get our men!" she said optimistically.

"Right." He agreed.

6th period was like usual. 13 would flirt with 14, even though 14 had a girlfriend, 18, 19, and 23 would gossip about whatever they gossiped about, 9 would make strange faces at 4, 10 and 22 would hold hands in secret, 11 would stare off into the distance, and 3 would stare at 2 like he was gonna molest him. 24 always wondered why… But now it was now time for her to confess her feelings for him, so she approached 3 while at his locker.

"H-Hey 3…" she began shyly.

"Hi." He said, voice as monotone as ever.

"Uh… I thought I should let you know… that-"

"Would you mind hurrying up?" he said, glancing over his shoulder at 2, who was talking to his ex-girlfriend, 21, and her new boyfriend 1.

"3, I like you! Like, like-like you…" she said becoming very flustered.

"I'm married." He stated without hesitation.

"Excuse me…?" 24 was thoroughly confused. 2 noticed the two of them and went over to greet them.

"Hi 3! Hi 24! Long time, no see, eh?" he joked.

"This," 3 put his arm around 2's waist, "Is my wife." 2 squeaked at this.

"3!" he exclaimed. "Uhh… he is just kidding! You are kidding… right?" he asked hopefully. 3 responded by dragging 2 away to 7th period, leaving a shocked and confused 24 alone in the hall. Right at that moment, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked a familiar voice.

"Yeah… I will be ok." She said surly.

"That's good." The arms unwound themselves from her body as she turned around to greet the person. Her eyes were met with those of her friend 16. She saw that he was smirking like he had seen something funny.

"What's so funny?" she asked innocently. Then it hit her. "You knew the whole time!" he could not help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, but-" he was cut off.

24 began to giggle. "Did you see the look on 2's face!" at this, they both burst out laughing. After they calmed down, 16 offered to walk 24 to class, which she gladly accepted.

"Hey 16?" she asked when they were just outside of her classroom.

"Hm?" he responded. She Surprised him but getting on her tippy-toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek before running into the class. Neither of them could help but smile for the rest of the day.

_End_

**I dyed my hair brown today... It looks amazing! And for some reason, I feel smarter now... XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I might actually hold off on this story for a while because I got and idea for a Hetalia fanfiction :3 It will be USxUK and set in an AU fyi ;)**

Chapter 4

While all of that loveliness was going down, 6 was having some fun of her own.

"8, you better friggin give me my eraser before I send my mafia after you!" 6 threatened.

"I just need it for a little while longer!" assured 8, not too worried about 6's mafia. For some reason, nobody believed that she actually had one! Oh well, sucks for them.

6 gave 8 a deadly glare, only to receive a smile in return. "You are so beautiful when you are angry!"

"Why I ought to…"

"_They don't know when to quit do they?" _thought 7 as he watched the two of them fight like an old married couple. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a sigh coming from 17, who was slumped over his desk like a piece of lard. "Hey, 17? Is something wrong?"

"I screwed up, man…" he said sighing again.

"How so?"

"I told 18 about my sexuality! I don't know what I was thinking! I mean, she's like my sister and all, so I wanted her to know, but now I regret it completely!"

"Did she tell anyone?" he asked, genuinely concerned for his friend.

"Only a few people, but still! They could tell other people, and then they could tell people, and the-"

"Dude, chill" said 7 reassuringly. "Did you tell her about 4?" he asked in a more hushed tone.

"No…" he said with yet another sigh.

"Well then, you're safe!" With that said, the bell for 6th period to end rang.

"See you later." 7 waved to 17 as he left the classroom. 7 quickly gathered his stuff and fallowed suit.

4 approached 17 at his locker to follow through with his promise to 24. He took in one deep breath before he greeted his friend.

"Hey…" he said weakly. 17 turned to him with a smile.

"Hi! How goes it?" he said cheerfully.

"Fine, I guess… uh, 17?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of me?" he asked, blush creeping onto his face. 17's face fell as realization hit him.

"You know, don't you." He stated in a soft tone.

"Know what?" 4 asked back.

"About me being gay and having a crush on you!" he said like it was obvious. "How did you find out?"

4 was in shock. "You… _like_ me!"

"Uh… yeah? Isn't that why you wer- Oh… crud…" a small blush found its way to 17's cheeks.

"_This is awkward…" _thought 4. "17." He began. "_Might as well end this torture…" _but before he could say anything, he was pulled into a warm hug. "17?"

"4, I don't care if you don't feel the same, but I want you to know that I love you…" 4's eyes began to tear up.

"17… I love you too!" 4 wrapped his arms around 17's torso, happy and content. They stayed like this for quite a while, much to the discomfort of the innocent students passing by them in the hall.

_End_

**For those of you who actually eagerly await the posting of a new chapter, I would like to let you know that I WILL NOT be discontinuing TNG. Though, it will be put on Hiatus for a little while.**


End file.
